metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Valenciano Libre
Amanda Valenciano Libre was a member and commandante of the Sandinista National Liberation Front (FSLN) and was the older sister of Chico. She and her Sandinistas fought against the CIA Peace Sentinel alongside Naked Snake and the Militaires Sans Frontières in Costa Rica during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974. Biography Early life During the Nicaraguan Revolution, Amanda and most of her father's FSLN troops were ousted from their country by President Somoza's National Guard, and they fled into Costa Rica by crossing the Rio San Juan. The KGB later aided the group by supplying them with a drug refining plant for them to obtain the money they needed for food, "compas" (troops), and weapons. Though feeling ashamed, she was willing to dirty her hands in drug trafficking in order to help rebuild Nicaragua, and did not want Chico to know, feeling that he was too young to understand. Some time later, Peace Sentinel seized the FSLN's drug refining plant, as well as making them consider giving up on their revolution as they had nowhere left to regroup. Amanda's father, a "cacique" (village chief) and comandante of the FSLN group, was killed and Amanda and Chico were forced to escape. However, despite going into hiding from Peace Sentinel, she suspected that they were present within Costa Rica for reasons besides hunting down the FSLN, as they possessed far too many advanced equipment and bases to simply root them out. Because of her father's death, she was made the new comandante of the FSLN group, although she was unsure of her ability to lead her troops, namely because she worried about Chico too much, and the fact that the rest of her unit called her by first name basis rather than "Comandante." In 1974, Big Boss (Naked Snake) encountered Amanda at the FSLN boathouse in Costa Rica, after dispatching the Peace Sentinel troops in the area. At some point, she ended up having a fight with Chico, causing him to go away. Unfortunately, her and Snake's meeting was interrupted by the arrival of the Chrysalis AI weapon and its "Kidnapper" drones. The Kidnappers captured Chico, so Amanda and her unit decided to pursue Chrysalis to rescue him. In a rematch near the banana factory, the drones nearly captured her, but she cut herself loose. Unfortunately, she took a wrong step in landing and broke her leg as a result, causing her to be captured the second time around. Snake reluctantly shot down the second Kidnapper with an LAW, knowing that she would most likely be killed by the resulting fall. Luckily, Amanda managed to survive, although just barely, and was critically injured. After explaining that she and Chico fought again, as well as explaining her past while Snake was rolling up a cigarette for Amanda, she asked if he's going after the cargo. Snake stated that he was, as they are most likely carrying nukes. Amanda then realized what this meant, and stated that they should go to Mount Irazu, as that was apparently where Peace Sentinel were holding Chico as well as most of her "compas." She explained that whenever she and Chico argue, he would wander off, which was also why he knew more than anyone else about the bases in Costa Rica, and realized that Peace Sentinel must have discovered him while "wandering" prior to Chrysalis capturing him. Big Boss agreed to help, asking only for his possible location even if it was a little out of his way. Amanda explained that he was most likely being held prisoner at a prison up in the mountains. She also told Snake that if he was unable to save Chico before they torture him, he should ease his pain and end his humiliation, and keep his honor. Snake explained that he can't keep his promise, as there was always another reason to keep on living, citing his unit and how they left their countries behind and survived as an example. Snake then offered her to join the Militaires Sans Frontières, at least until she has healed up. She then, after being formally introduced by him, wondered as she passed out if he was "the great cacique who has come to lead the patria libre o morir (free country or die)." Kazuhira Miller then took her back to the Mother Base at Snake's request to receive medical attention. She also remarked that she hoped that she never had to use a helicopter ever again. Amanda supplied intel to Snake about mercenary units, their military hardware, their bases in Costa Rica, and el Frente.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, Amanda’s reached the plant. // Amanda Valenciano Libre: Snake… // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Amanda, how do you feel? // Amanda: Some first helicopter ride. I’ll be perfectly happy if it’s my last. // Miller: As you can see, she’s doing fine. I set Amanda up with her own frequency, so call her up any time you need to. // Amanda: If you have any questions about American bases or mercenary units, or about el Frente, just ask. And please, don’t forget my compass and Chico… // Snake: Don’t worry. // Amanda: It’s good to be working with you, Boss. // Miller: Snake, we can monitor her condition in sick bay. Remember to assign roles to any POWs you bring back to Mother Base. How this outfit gets built depends on who we assign to what jobs. That’ll determine how Mother Base grows. It’s one of our most important roles, Boss. // Snake: Yeah, I know. She also supplied intel on the prison facility that Chico was held prisoner: it was a former village that Peace Sentinel took over. Namely, that they installed new doors for security measures (they are colored blue and had eye-slots). She also later told Snake that she's willing to take Hell for participating in the FSLN revolution if the only alternative is to give up on Nicaragua. Later, she wanted to leave Sick Bay, as she felt she was needed on the battlefield. Miller was reluctant to let her out of sickbay, feeling that her injuries would only result in her getting killed. However, he relented after Big Boss pointed out that her presence on Mother Base would actually benefit the MSF in the long run, as well as boost the morale of the FSLN soldiers already at the base.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: You’ve gotta talk to Amanda. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: What happened? // Miller: She wants to leave sickbay and get back onto the battlefield, but she’s not fully healed. She’s still in crutches – who’d be crazy enough to fight like that?! You have to talk some sense into her. // Snake: Is she with you right now? // Miller: No, she’s in sickbay. She keeps shouting about how she doesn’t want to be there. She won’t shut up about it. She’s driving me- // Snake: Let her go. // Miller: What? // Snake: If that’s what she wants, let her go. // Miller: I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Snake. Snake: I’m serious. Let her go. // Miller: Why? So she can come back in a body bag? // Snake: I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Kaz. // Kazuhira Miller: What are you talking about? // Snake: Amanda isn’t the type to just sit around in sickbay. She has a sense of duty – her purpose in life is to fight. The battlefield isn’t just the best thing for her, it’s the best thing for her compas, too. She’ll be a huge morale boost – that can only benefit MSF. // Miller: You think so? // Snake: You’re good at fighting, Kaz – one of the best… but you’ve got a lot to learn when it comes to people. // Miller: … So where should I put her? // Snake: I’ll think it over and find a team for her. Don’t worry, she won’t let us down. // Miller: Whatever you say, Boss. Under Amanda's own suggestion, she was then assigned to Mother Base's Combat Unit as a means to boost the morale of the FSLN soldiers, both to repay Snake for saving her from Chrysalis, and because she didn't wish to sit back while her troops are risking their lives, even with her current injuries.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Amanda Valenciano Libre: You've taken such good care of me since you saved me from el colibri. I want to return the favor. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Just wait until you're healed up. Then we'll talk. // Amanda: I appreciate that. But you need all the help you can get. It might take a while for me to heal completely, but I'll be fine once I'm on my feet. Put me in a combat unit - I'll pull my weight. // Snake: I wouldn't expect any less from a Sandinista comandante. // Amanda: Enough flattery. But seriously, it does not feel right for me to be sitting here while my compas are out risking their lives. // Snake: One thing's for sure. Having you out in the field would be a big boost to Sandinista morale. // Amanda: Of course, our ultimate goal is still the overthrow of Somoza. But until we get ourselves back in order, we will follow your lead, wherever it takes us. // Snake: Glad to have you on board. After some time aboard Mother Base, Amanda also got used to it, viewing it as heaven compared to hiding in the jungle from both the Nicaraguan National Guard and Peace Sentinel. In addition, she also briefly interacted with several MSF members who had formerly worked with Peace Sentinel, and saw them as not any different than herself and the other FSLN members. In addition, she also decided not to continue with the drug trade that her father worked under as part of the KGB backing their revolution, nor allow the KGB to back their revolution any longer. After it was revealed that the Mother Base was going to be the ground zero target for Peace Walker's retaliation strike, Amanda got into contact with acquaintances of her FSLN unit: the Guerra Prolaga Propagada faction, to find out the direction Peace Walker moved to, as well as hiring a ferryman to help Snake cross the Rio San Juan. Shortly afterwards, Amanda and Chico left the base to continue their battle. She and her group then arrived at Nicaragua and, in an almost ironic twist of fate, turned against the KGB (their former supporters which included Vladimir Zadornov) and saved Big Boss and at last earning the title of Comandante from her troops. Amanda also briefly worked in Mother Base's mess hall to cook some Gallo Pinto, along with Paz Ortega Andrade and Cécile Cosima Caminades. When Paz was revealed to be a spy for Cipher, and she hijacked ZEKE with the intention of launching a nuclear strike against the East Coast of the USA if Big Boss refused to rejoin Cipher, Amanda was shocked and angry, as she liked her.Amanda (Codec): Paz... and to think I liked you. Although she nonetheless admitted that Paz seemed suspicious when she met her, her being a spy never crossed her mind.Amanda (Codec):' I had a funny feeling about that girl, but to think she was a spy... By February 1975 Amanda was stationed at Havana, Cuba. She was initially intended to return to Mother Base after her assignment, although she was later forced to stay a bit longer due to Mother Base being forced to hold a UN-backed inspection (which was strongly suspected to have been dispatched by Cipher), as well as having her FSLN troops come to her due to their presence at Mother Base drawing unwanted attention for the upcoming inspection.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 3: Preparing Staff for the Inspection Big Boss: About the inspection, what do we tell the men? // Kazuhira Miller: The truth. What else? The one thing we don’t need to worry about is anyone here spilling the beans about ZEKE. // Big Boss: Good point. What about the Sandinistas? There’s still quite a few of them left on the base. // Miller: I hate to say it, but it won’t look good having Soviet-bloc personnel here. The problem is moving a group that size in a hurry will look even worse. // Big Boss: At least Amanda is on assignment in Cuba. They’d recognize her. She should stay put for now. // Miller: All civilians save Huey will have to return to their countries. // Big Boss: Even your Parisian Cosima Caminandes? // Miller: Of course. We’ll get her whatever paper she needs. Dr. Strangelove’s departure came at a perfect time. The less ZEKE-related staff here, the better. // Big Boss: Wait, she left?! // Miller: That’s right, you were away on a mission. She left last week. There’s nothing cooking in AI weapons research, and ZEKE is complete. There was really no reason for her to hang around. // Big Boss: I’m surprised Huey let her go that easily. // Miller: Yeah, his crush on Strangelove was never much of a secret, huh? He followed her everywhere while ZEKE was in development. Boy, would she get pissed. But he does have a lot on his mind right now. “I’ve got bigger issues to deal with.” That’s what he said. // Big Boss: That’s the spirit, Huey. She eventually relayed to them information about Paz's survival, which corroborated with leaked Cipher reports about Paz being detained as a compromised double agent, as well as her location. She was also supposed to reconvene with Chico in Havana,Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 4: Word of Paz's Survival Kazuhira Miller: Ten days ago, we got reports that Paz was still alive. // Big Boss: She survived… // Miller: She was rescued by Belizean fishermen who found her drifting in the Caribbean. Big Boss: So what’s the plan? Silence her before we’re compromised? // Miller: No, I’ve got something else in mind. Our “friends” at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She’s being held for interrogation at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba. // Big Boss: Black site. Nice. A slice of American pie on Communist soil. And out of U.S. legal jurisdiction. // Miller: The upcoming inspection of Mother Base has to be connected somehow. The timing’s too perfect. // Big Boss: The UN’s nuclear inspection… // Miller: My guess is they’re trying to corroborate Paz’s leak. // Big Boss: We’re an army without a nation. // Miller: Word of our capabilities gets out, and we’ll have the whole world out to shut us down. Having an American private intelligence agency involved is bad news. Cipher’s the ones who sent Paz to us in the first place. // Big Boss: She knows their true nature. // Miller: Right. Paz is our only link to Cipher. If she’s still alive, we need her on our side. If not us, who else is going to rescue that bitch?! // Big Boss: When do we do it? // Miller: The inspection comes first. We’ll deal with this afterwards. // Big Boss: Do the men know? // Miller: Word has started to spread. The information came from Cuba through Amanda. One of the base personnel used to belong to el Frente. I’ll tell everyone we don’t concern ourselves with the survival of enemy spies. We need them focused on the inspection. And if we get her back here and she isn’t… cooperative, there’s still plenty of room for her in the ocean. // Big Boss: Works for me. What about Chico. He had a chance to stop Paz from hijacking ZEKE and he blew it. He’s carried that guilt ever since. Kid really did care about her. // Miller: Chico… It’s hard to say how he’ll react. // Big Boss: Have Amanda call him out to Cuba. He shouldn’t be here right now. // Miller: Good idea. They haven’t seen each other in a while. A little time with big sis, and he’ll forget all about you-know-who. although he didn't come off of the supply ship he was supposed to be on. Miller initially thought he may have gotten lost exploring Havana and told her as much, but then realized when conversing with Big Boss that Chico actually snuck off the ship while it was refueling at Santiago de Cuba, meaning he was heading for the prison camp.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Brief 5: Chico Vanishes Kazuhira Miller: What?! Still no sign of Chico? // Big Boss: What’s going on? // Miller: (to Big Boss in a whisper) It’s Amanda in Cuba. A resupply package arrived, but Chico wasn’t with it. (To Amanda in normal tone) Relax, Amanda. I’m sure he’s just… exploring Havana or something. First time in a big city. Could have gotten carried away. // Big Boss: Kaz, wait! The boat Chico was on, did it stop anywhere before it got to Havana? // Miller: Yeah, it had to refuel at Santiago de Cuba… You don’t think… oh shit… You’ve got to be kidding me! He does this NOW?! // Big Boss: It’s sixty miles from Santiago to the prison camp. Chico used to cross the mountains with the older Sandinistas like it was nothing. He’ll make that in three days. // Miller: Still, even if he does find his way there… // Big Boss: You know how reckless he can be. Chico thinks we’ve abandoned Paz, that’s why he’s doing this. // Miller: (picks up the phone and starts dialing) We’ll start by having the Intel detachment in Cuba look for him. We can’t let him be captured. (phone outbound ringtone is heard) A few days later, Amanda learned from MSF that her brother, Chico, was likely held prisoner at the naval facility at the southern tip of Cuba, also showing her Chico's SOS transmission. She told Miller that she'd know if he was lying to him, as Chico was her brother, and with that said, she was "ready for the worst." Her tone disturbed Miller due to it being oddly elated, with Miller relaying this to Big Boss as the latter was nearing Chico's cell.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Miller: Boss. We've been in touch with Amanda. We had her listen to Chico's call for help. She agrees with us. She said, "I know my brother, and I know when he's lying." She also had a message for you. "I'm ready for the worst." Sounded a little too cheerful to me. Amanda would eventually learn of Chico's death. Nonetheless, she continued with her activities in the FSLN, eventually managing to make things more peaceful in the country after removing Somoza. Because of this, she was also considered to be a hero in Latin America. As a result, she was also allowed to aid Strangelove in recovering various components of Peace Walker, including the Mammal Pod, from Lake Nicaragua. Post-Ground Zeroes In 1984, she would say that she wished Chico could see what Nicaragua had become. In addition, Amanda's influence in Latin America meant that Diamond Dogs didn't need to go back to Latin America, although Miller preferred having the PMC based there. Personality and traits Amanda was a cigarette smoker, mostly as a result of a fear of mosquitos, once surviving a potentially bad case of malaria after being bitten by one. A mission briefing relating to the Rio San Juan implied that Amanda held religious beliefs, as she told Snake that San Juan (the Spanish name for John the Baptist, the man who baptized Jesus Christ) would protect him always.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > File Library > Amanda > Rio San Juan Amanda: El tiburon toro live in the river. But there's nothing to fear. San Juan will protect you always. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Juan? // Amanda: The Rio San Juan takes its name from San Juan, the man who baptized Jesus. The man you call John the Baptist in your country. On a related note, when Big Boss (at that time posing as a Colombian photographer) inquired about the group being a security force, Amanda replied sarcastically that "Amanda was Papa Noel", which is the Central American name for Saint Nicholas or Santa Claus. Amanda and Chico called their father "mi viejo" which is Spanish for "my old man." Amanda's battle cry was "Venceremos!" which translates to "we will win." Although she and the rest of the Sandinistas were formerly allied with the KGB for their revolution, she had no familiarity with the Soviet region of Tselinoyarsk, as evidenced by her confused remark to Snake's reference to Krasnogorje during a briefing on Fuerte la Ladera.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > About this Mission > Amanda > Sneaking into the Crater Base > The Fort Amanda Valenciano Libre: You could always commandeer one of the DshKM turrets - a little target practice, perhaps? // Snake (Big Boss): Just like Krasnogorje. // Amanda: Krasno-what? // Snake: Sorry, just... thinking about old times. Amanda worried for her little brother, naturally, though she was furious when he got himself captured in Cuba and seemed to be "cheerful" at the thought of him being killed though in reality she didn't mean it and mourned his death. Though she expressed desire to be seen as Comandante, she thought she never could due to her worrying. She thought that she could never surpass her father. Nonetheless, she was more than capable of handling a weapon and was very tough physically, surviving two falls from great heights. She was a friend to Big Boss, trusting him and called him a hero. She even referred to him as "the greatest comandante has ever known"Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > File Library Amanda: I was inspired by the greatest comandante I have ever known, Boss. and spoke very openly in every conversation with him. Unlike Snake's other close adult friends during the 1970s, Amanda was light on the teasing, in addition, she was the only one of Snake's female allies who referred to him as "Boss." Amanda had also been inspired by the efforts of her father, General Sandino and the legendary el Che. Although she did respect her father, she ultimately chose a different path from him, as she eventually admitted to Big Boss. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' The artwork for Amanda featured some sketches depicting her wearing her full FSLN uniform. In addition, concept art featured in Metal Gear Solid: Official Art Works had various different designs, including her possessing a uniform resembling that of a Delta Force officer, as well as an extremely different design of her where she wore a scarf resembling the FSLN logo save for two black diagonal bars, black hair, and a camouflage-uniform, while armed with an assault rifle. After Big Boss is rescued by Amanda, he refers to her as "Joan of Arc", a French Christian teenage freedom fighter who, despite being instrumental in driving off invaders, was arrested and executed. During one of the game's interactive cutscenes, in which Amanda is captured by a Kidnapper drone, the player is given the option to save her by firing on the drone. If the player decides to fire at Chrysalis instead, or takes too long to fire, Amanda will look up at the Kidnapper, claiming that she'd rather die than sell out her compas under torture, before shooting at it herself with her pistol. Later, if the player zooms the camera in while Snake is fixing her up a cigarette, an x-ray image of her legs showing the fractures can be seen. Mother Base staff Amanda is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after rescuing her at Bananal Fruta de Oro. She is initially injured from her fall and placed in the Sickbay. Her injuries will not heal past 20% until after Chapter 4 is completed though, and she asks Snake to let her help out as she doesn't want to lay about, despite being in crutches. In addition, if the player takes her out of Sickbay early and is placed in a unit until after Chapter 4, she still will be in an injured state until after she is placed back into Sickbay, where she will be healed shortly thereafter. Her skill (FSLN Commandante) increases the Guerrillas' morale when she is assigned to the Combat Unit. However, she cannot be used in missions. Amanda and Bikini Top Uniforms Acheiving an S-rank in Extra Ops 067 "Date with Paz" will unlock the Amanda Uniform for use in missions. If contacted by radio, Amanda implies that she loaned it to the player (who is always a female MSF soldier), and will also state that its flexibility and easiness to move around in is what helped her survive the battlefield. If Chico is contacted, he will sometimes mistake the player for Amanda herself. Her outfit is also worn by a gravure idol on the front cover of Super Magazine, in the English version of Peace Walker. Obtaining the Bikini Top in Extra Ops 068 "Date with Kaz" (or achieving the S-rank in "Date with Paz") will result in Amanda wearing a bikini in the Model Viewer, which is accessed from the Mother Base Staff menu. Her attire reveals a bandaged right heel, referring to the events of Chapter 1 when she broke her leg. Versus Battle Amanda was featured in Versus Battle on the series official website, where she competed for votes against Naomi Hunter. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' Amanda does not make a physical appearance in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, although she is mentioned in cassette tapes. If the player approaches Camp Omega (Chico's holding area) from the back, Miller will call in to relay a message from Amanda to Big Boss regarding Chico's distress tape. Outside the main game, Amanda's character can be unlocked in ''Ground Zeroes'' app for iPhone and Android systems, upon developing Mother Base to level 5. In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, she is mentioned in cassette tapes and can be seen in photos decorating the Mammal Pod in Huey's lab, at the Afghanistan Central Base Camp. She is also mentioned by Paz, after receiving one of the Memento Photos from Venom Snake. A game script indicated that she would have played a slightly larger role, being responsible for hiring Diamond Dogs to go to the Angola-Zaire border region to put Chico (who would have survived the helicopter crash) out of his misery.https://twitter.com/Arc_Hound/status/1153889543206121472 Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (mentioned and photographs) Sources * Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Companion App Gallery AMANDA.JPG|Amanda's Mother Base staff profile. 201062722023.png|Amanda's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. 201062722035.png|Amanda's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Notes and references de:Amanda Valenciano Libre es:Amanda Valenciano Libre Category:Female Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Nicaraguans